世界のはじめる。
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: 'Omae wa doko' batinku. 'Doushite, ore wa omae o mitsukerenai? ' "Kau tau," ucapku. "Seberapa besar kau mengisi hatiku.." gumamku sendiri. TOK TOK TOK! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, dengan langkah gusar aku pun melangkah untuk membuka pintu itu. CKLEEK! Pintu kamarku pun terbuka, kulihat sosok adik kecilku yang memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.
1. Why I am ?

**OoO**

**Diclaimer by Sunrise**

**Char of Anime by CLAMP**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**

**OoO**

* * *

_**Sekai no Hajimeru**_

_**Chapter I : Why I am?**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

Lamperouge adalah salah satu nama bangsawan yang berasal dari Britannia, tentunya nama itu tidak asing ditelinga masyarakat setempat. Konon keluarga Lamperouge merupakan bagian dari keluarga kerajaan Britannia.

Flashback (1999 a.t.b)

Dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu, seorang wanita berdarah campuran Britannia-Nippon berniat pergi ke Britannia untuk melihat Negara asal sang ayahnya, Rudolf Lamperouge. Pasca kematian ayahnya, Marianne Lamperouge sempat bingung tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena ia benar-benar sendiri. Ibunya Miyazaki Mana meninggal ketika melahirkannya, dan sekarang? Ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkannya? 'Betapa tidak adil hidup ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? _Kami-sama ?_1'

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut panjang terurai menghampiri Marianne.

"Kembalilah ke Negaramu, kalau kau terus disini nyawamu juga akan terancam." kata wanita itu

"Belle, tapi… bagaimana dengan mu? Kau juga dalam bahayakan?" balas Marianne.

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi aku punya seseorang.. seseorang yang aku cintai.. karena itu.."

Marianne melihat Belle mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Belle adalah teman sekaligus adik yang sangat berharga untuknya. Walau, bukan adik kandungnya. Tapi.."_Wakatte iru_."2 Itulah kata-kata yang bisa terucap dari mulut Marianne. 'Pada akhirnya, kau memilih orang yang kau cintai. Entah mengapa aku.. sedikit iri padamu, Belle.'

"_Anou,_ kau juga pasti akan menemukan orang yang menyayangi mu, melebihi rasa sayang ayah padamu. "

"_Saa,_ jaga dirimu Belle. _Sayonara_."

Marianne memutuskan untuk meniggalkan Nippon, dan pergi ke Britannia.

OOooOO

Sesampainya di Britannia Empire, ia disambut hangat oleh keluarga Ashford yang merupakan aliansi dari keluarga Lamperouge. Seminggu berlalu, hidup terus berjalan. Namun, Marianne serasa mati, hanya tubuhnya yang ada tapi hatinya mati, entah kemana. Marianne, terus berjalan dan berjalan memandangi langit senja yang kehijauan. 'Belle, _suki no koto wa nani_?' mengingat hal yang dikatakan Belle tentang orang yang di suka 'Apakah aka nada orang seperti untuku?'

Akhirnya langkah Marianne terhenti di sebuah tempat, tempat indah yang dipenuhi bunga lily, dan di sana ia bertemu dengan seorang pria, entah siapa pria itu. Pria itu tak terlihat tampan dan usianya sepertinya jauh diatas Marianne, yang masih berusia 20 tahun ketika itu. Akan tetapi, Mata itu.. tatapan itu.. terasa hangat dalam hati Marianne.

"Lupakan kesedihan mu, dan datanglah padaku." kata pria itu.

Sontak, Marianne kaget. Ketika pria itu memeluknya, dan entah mengapa hati Marianne terasa sesak, dan perlahan air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Dan akhirnya Marianne menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sebulan berlalu, kini status Marianne berubah menjadi selir dari seorang Raja Britannia. Bagaimana bisa? Tentunya aneh. Mungkin kami-sama telah mengirimkan orang itu untuk menghapus kesedihan Marianne. Orang yang telah menghapus air matanya adalah orang yang paling dihormati di Britannia, ia lah sang Raja itu sendiri 'Charles Zi Britannia, yah nama pria itu. Apakah ini takdirku? Belle, jika kau melihatku yang sekarang ini pasti kau akan akan tertawa. Aku yakin itu!' kata Marianne pada dirinya sendiri.

Setahun pun berlalu, Marianne telah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan, bernama 'Lelouch, tepatnya Lelouch Vi Britannia' itulah nama yang diberikan Charles untuk buah hati mereka, dan sekaligus menjadi penerus tahta ke-17 dari Britannia Empire (mengingat banyaknya anak dan selir dari Charles) namun, tetap saja Marianne adalah wanita yang paling dicintai Charles. Beberapa tahun selanjutnya, di malam natal. Marianne melahirkan anak keduanya, bayi kembar itu diberi nama Nunnally dan Rollo. Sepasang bayi itu adalah adik dari Lelouch, adik yang harus Lelouch lindungi.

OOooOO

The Holy Britannia Empire (2009 a.t.b)

Hidup memang tak seindah novel roman, kepahitan menjadi seorang selir mulai dirasakan Marianne, selir-selir lainnya banyak yang membenci dan mengucilkannya, hanya karena Ibu Marianne seorang Nippon-_jin_? Betapa inginnya ia meninggalkan Britannia. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sudah tak terbendung. Untungnya Lelouch, Nunnally, dan Rollo yang bisa membuatnya bertahan menghadapi berbagai cobaan. Sampailah Marianne pada batasnya, ia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan orang-orang yang membuat hatinya sakit. Ketika itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Nippon bersama ketiga anaknya.

Mendengar keputusan Marianne, Charles sempat murka dan berusaha menghalangi ke pergian wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Namun, Marianne tetap kukuh dengan keinginannya, dan menjelaskan penderitaannya pada Charles. Mau tidak mau, Charles terpaksa memenuhi keinginan Marianne.

"_Haha ue, daijoubu?_"3 tanya seorang anak kecil pada Marianne.

"_Nee, dajoubu. Ruruushu.. daijoubu.._"4 jawab Marianne dengan memaksakan senyum.

'_Chichi ue, doushite?_5 Kenapa Ayah tidak menghalangi ibu? Apa Ayah sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Ibu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Aku, Nunnally dan Rollo? Ibu.. pasti sedih..' batin Lelouch.

"_Yokattara_."6 kata Lelouch sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"_Nee.."_7

Tiba-tiba saja hari mendung langit tampak gelap, ketika itu Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnally, dan Rollo sedang bermain di Kururugi _Jinja_. Sebuah kuil milik keluarga Kururugi yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Lelouch. Kururugi Suzaku sendiri adalah anak dari Perdana Menteri Nippon pada saat itu, mulanya Suzaku tidak terlalu suka pada Lelouch yang berstatus sebagai seorang pangeran dari Holy Britannia Empire. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu Lelouch dan Suzaku berteman layaknya anak berusia 10 tahun pada umumnya.

"_Jaa mata, Suzaku_."8 kata Lelouch.

"_Jaa._"9 balas Suzaku.

Kemudian mereka kembali ke rumahnya. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, terlihat_ helicopter _dengan lambang Britannia Empire melintas ke arah rumahnya. 'Apa itu Ayah?' Lelouch, menggendong Nunnally dan menarik tangan Rollo. Ia berlari dan terus berlari 'Apa Ayah datang untuk untuk menjemput kami? Iya itu pasti.'

Harapanya pupus, ketika melihat Ibunya terbaring kaku dan berlumuran darah. Tampak bekas tembakan memechkan kaca jendela. Lelouch langsung menghapiri Ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa, sementara itu Rollo menahan tubuh Nunnally yang pingsan melihat Ibunya.

"_Uso daro? Doushite? Haha…_"10

Saat itu, Lelouch benar-benar membenci Ayahnya, kerajaan. Dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke Britannia.

OOooOO

Tokyo, 2020 a.t.b

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, kini Lelouch memasuki tahun ke dua puluh dalam hidupnya. Sepuluh tahun lalu ia telah membuang nama Lelouch Vi Britannia, dan menggantinya dengan nama keluarga Ibunya 'Lamperouge' dalam waktu sepuluh tahun ia benar-benar berubah, berubah menjadi orang yang tekun, tegas untuk melindungi adiknya, dan bertahan hidup.

Setamat dari Ashford Academy, ia melanjutkan _study_-nya di Ashford University sambil meneruskan perusahaan Lamperouge yang mulanya didirikan kakeknya. Namun, terbengkalai semenjak Rudolf meninggal. Dan kembali beroperasi sejak tiga tahun lalu. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam waktu dua tahun, Lelouch memfokuskan dirinya untuk kedua adiknya dan balas dendam pada Ayahnya.

Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya Lelouch duduk diruanganya sambil melihat monitor_ Noteboo_k-nya memastikan saham yang perusahaannya miliki, investor yang ingin berinvestasi, memikirkan proyek-proyek dan masih banyak lagi. Hari-harinya dipenuhi banyak perkerjaan, hari-harinya dipenuhi kesibukan. Mungkin sedikit berbeda pada hari ini..

"Lulu." Kata seorang gadis yang duduk dihadapannya dengan nada kesal.

"Ya, Shirley?" balas Lelouch, masih menatap layar _notebook_-nya.

Kesal akan perlakuan Lelouch, Shirley mendekati meja kerja Lelouch "Kita sedang kencan kan?"

"_Saa.._" balas Lelouch seakan tak peduli.

Shirley menarik tangan Lelouch "_Iku yo._"11 Shirley memaksakan kehendaknya dan membawa Lelouch pergi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sampai di Tokyo Disneyland. Sebenarnya, Lelouch tidak ingin pergi dari kantornya. Yah, tapi apa boleh buat.. Ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Shirley. Karena Shirley adalah salah satu wanita yang akan menjadi calon tunangannya. Lelouch memutuskan bertunangan bukan karena cinta atau perasaan yang dangkal, tetapi karena ia memerlukan partner untuk membangun perusahaannya. Dan, keluarga yang dianggap layak adalah keluarga Fenette, Ashford, dan Stadtfeld. Yah, semuanya karena bisnis. Tentunya.

"_Nee_, Lulu.. tunggu aku disini, aku mau beli tiket dulu." kata Shirley sambil berlari menuju ketempat penjualan tiket.

"_Ii na.._"12 kata Lelouch pada dirinya sendiri.

_Tori ga sora o tobimawareru you ni_

_Boku wa jiyuu ni ima narerunda_

_Like a bird in the sky_

_You set me free_

_You give me one heart_

_Like a star in my night_

_You'll always be a part of me_

"_Kono uta wa,,_"13 merasa tak asing dengan lagu itu, Lelouch langsung mencari asal suara itu berasal 'Lagu itu, lagu yang sering dinyanyikan ibu, bagaimana bisa..' Lelouch akhirnya menemukan asal suara itu, suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut panjang terurai, yang sedang duduk sambil melihat ke arah langit, tak peduli akan keramaian taman hiburan itu. Gadis itu tetap bernyanyi, sepertinya ia terlihat sedih tapi, kenapa ?

'DEG' tiba-tiba jantung Lelouch berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke arah gadis itu. Akan tetapi..

"Lulu.. kamu kemana aja? Ayo.." kata Shirley sambil menarik tangan Lelouch. Lelouch, terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Shirley. Apa daya Lelouch? Menghadapi Shiley Fenette lebih menyusahkan dari pada membuat ledakan dari _sakuradite_, karena kalau Shirley marah mungkin akan lebih parah dari Gunung Fuji yang dulu meletus dan memakan banyak jiwa.

Lelouch masih dihantui rasa penasarannya '_Ano onna wa dare? Doushite?_'14 Walaupun langkah kakinya menjauhi gadis itu, tetapi mata Lelouch masih menatap gadis itu.

Sementara itu…

Shirley masih asik dengan dirinya sendiri, menarik Lelouch kesana kemari layaknya barang bawaan, menaiki wahana yang satu, lalu berganti ke wahana lainnya, lebih melelahkan daripada bermain catur seharian. Tentunya ini sangat mengganggu Lelouch, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

'Yah, sudahlah.. Tapi, gadis itu..' batin Lelouch yang masih sangat penasaran dengan gadis tadi 'lagu itu' pikirannya jadi benar-benar kacau, berbeda dengan Shirley yang sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Lulu, itu wahana terakhir yang ingin ku naiki.." kata Shirley sambil menunjuk komedi putar.

"_Souka._."15

Lalu, mereka menaiki komedi putar itu, sinar matahari senja menembus kaca, membuat Lelouch memandangi langit senja di sore hari, semuanya terlihat bercahaya pemandangan yang cukup bagus, mengingat Lelouch yang selalu sibuk dengan perkerjaannya, entah kapan terakhir kalinya iya melihat metahari terbenam.. Mungkin sepuluh tahun lalu, besama Suzaku, Nunnally, dan Rollo. Iyaa, sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

"_Nee_, Lulu.. kamu suka padaku, kan?" suara Shirley membuyarkan keheningan

Lelouch melihat kearah Shirley "_Hee? _Kenapa bertanya seperti.." tiba-tiba saja Shirley mendekati Lelouch.

"Kamu, suka aku kan? Lulu." Kini posisi mereka semakin dekat, Shirley menutup matanya '_Baka_' batin Lelouch, 'Haruskah aku menciumnya?'

Beberapa saat kemudian, komedi putarnya berhenti, tampaknya komedi putar itu sudah kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"Shirley, jangan lakukan itu." ucap Lelouch sambil menjauhkan Shirley dari dirinya.

Shirley membuka matanya, '_Doushite_, Lulu' kenapa ? batin Shirley. "Lulu, _gomen ne.._" lalu Shirley meninggalkan Lelouch dalam komedi putar itu sendirian.

OOooOO

**Lelouch POV**

"_Saa.._" itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutku, apakah itu akan menyakiti hatinya? Entahlah..

Lalu aku melihat Shirley melangkah meniggalkanku, aku tidak keluar dari komedi putar, mungkin setelah putaran yang ke dua aku akan turun. Kali ini bukan senja yang kulihat, melainkan malam yang gelap, yah seperti diriku yang sebenarnya, isi dalam hati ku, kebohongan dan kegelapan. Perlahan aku melihat tulisan kecil yang ada di pintu komedi putar itu 'Kalau kalian sepasang kekasih, dan berciuman dipuncak putaran ini, maka hubungan kalian akan abadi.'

Yang benar saja? Jadi itu alasannya? 'Dasar wanita.' pikirku

Aku memejamkan mataku, entahlah.. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' Aku..

"Tuan, apakah Anda masih ingin menaiki wahana ini lagi?" tanya seorang petugas padaku.

"Ee.." jawabku meng-iya-kan sambil mengeluarkan dompetku untuk membayar lagi.

Aku mendengar si petugas sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, sepertinya orang itu juga ingin menaiki wahana ini..

"Maaf, Tuan.. Nona ini juga ingin naik wahana ini, karena Anda sendirian, jadi bagaimana kalau Anda dan Nona ini..." tutur si petugas menjelaskan.

'Yang benar saja. Apa-apaan ini?'

"Aku boleh naikan?" tiba-tiba suara itu menyela percakapan aku dan si petugas, suara itu datang dari belakang si petugas.

'DEG' aku tercengang melihat orang yang ada dihadapanku 'Gadis yang tadi.' Lalu pintu pun tertutup.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku ingin sekali naik wahana ini." ucap gadis itu menjelaskan padaku.

Aku terdiam, aku hanya memandangi gadis itu 'Apakah dia menaiki ini karena tulisan itu? Tidak.. kalau iya, seharusnya dia datang bersama seseorang.. lalu kenapa? Dan kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?' Entahlah.

"Kenapa kau naiknya sekarang? Inikan sudah malam?" tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu terluncur dari mulutku. 'Apa yang kupirkan?'

Gadis itu melirik ke arah wajahku, baru kusadari mata gadis itu berwarna emas, cantik sekali.. "Kalau bukan malam, aku tidak bisa melihat bintangku." jawab gadis itu lirih, sepertinya ia sedih. Lalu ia melihat kembali ke arah langit malam, pelahan ia menutup matanya.

'DEG' debaran di dadaku semakin kencang dan cepat, mungkin deberannya 130/menit, jantung ku semakin berdetak cepat, dan cepat, serasa akan copot.

Aku melihat air mata menetes dari matanya yang terpejam, secara refleks aku menghapus air matanya dan memeluknya "_Hee.._" gadis itu tersentak kaget. Kepala ku membentur atap dari komedi putar, dan sontak aku terjatuh, dan tanpa sengaja menarik tangan gadis itu. '_Masaka_.'16

Mataku terpejam, karena sinar lampu sorot menyilaukan mataku, yang benar saja, aku sukses jatuh dan punggungku terasa sakit. Tapi, tunggu.. apa ini? Sepertinya ada yang menempel di dibibirku, lalu ada sesuatu yang aku sentuh? Apa ini?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan kemudian '_Kisu? Masaka._'17 Mata gadis itu terbuka lebar, tentunya ia juga kaget. 'kami berciuman?'

Tapi entah mengapa, bibirku tidak mau lepas dari bibirnya.. _'Ore wa doushite?'_18

Terjemahan dialog

1 _Kami-sama ?: Tuhan?_

2 _Wakatte iru.: "Aku tau.."_

3 _Haha ue, daijoubu?: "Ibu, tidak apa-apakan?_

4 _Nee, dajoubu. Ruruushu.. daijoubu : "Yaa, tidak apa-apa Lelouch.. tak apa_

5 _Chichi ue, doushite?: Ayah, kenapa?_

6 _Yokattara : "Syukurlah.."_

7 ._Nee..: "Ya.."_

8 _Jaa mata, Suzaku : "Sampai nanti, Suzaku.."_

9 _Jaa : "Sampai nanti."_

10 _Uso daro? Doushite? Haha… : Ini bohongkan? Kenapa? Ibu.._

11 _Iku yo : Ayo pergi_

12 _Ii na.. : Bagus.. (berbicara pada diri sendiri)_

13 _Kono uta wa,,: Lagu ini.._

14 _Ano onna wa dare? Doushite?: Gadis itu siapa? Mengapa?_

15 _Souka.. : Begitu ya.._

16 _Masaka : Yang benar saja.._

17 _Kisu? Masaka.: Ciuman? Yang benar saja.._

18 _Ore wa doushite?: Aku kenapa?_

OOooOO

Yap, bisa di bilang Part 1-nya selesai. Entahlah akan menjadi seperti apa cerita ini nantinya?*yang nulis juga ga tau* Siapa wanita misterius yang membuat Lelouch doki-doki suru? Apakah Shirley masih tetap menyukai Lelouch? Lalu, bagaimana dengan dua orang wanita yang menjadi kandidat calon tunangan Lelouch? Akankah terjadi perang untuk memperebutkan Lelouch? Ataukah akan diadakan PEMILU untuk menentukan tunangan Lelouch~~ = entahlah, penulisnya juga bingung~~

'Mungkin' banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…


	2. How strange?

_**Sekai no Hajimeru**_

_**Chapter II : How strange?**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Lelouch POV**

PLAKK! Tamparan keras mendarat dipipiku. Dengan wajah polosku, aku hanya bisa tercengang dalam kondisi wajah yang 'SHOCK'

"_HENTAI_." kata gadis itu sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

Mungkin, wajar kalau gadis itu mengataiku dengan sebutan '_Hentai_' dan menamparku. Mengingat 'kecelakaan' yang baru saja kami alami, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan 'Hal itu. Yah, ciuman itu..'

Melihat gadis bermata emas itu menjauh dan pergi meninggalkanku, membuatku sangat kecewa, bahkan namanya saja aku pun belum tau, bagaimana bisa? Aku masih terdiam di tempat itu, walau gadis itu sudah pergi sangat jauh, aku tetap..

Drrr.. _Jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesouna…_ Ponselku berdering, tanda panggilan masuk. 'Nunnally' nama yang tertera di ponselku.

"_Ee,_ Nunnally?" kataku ketika mendengar suaranya.

"_Onii-sama wa doko desuka?_"1 tanya adik perempuanku dengan suara imutnya.

"_Uchi e kaeritai_,"2 jawabku. "_Sou desuka, watakushi to_Rollo_, onii-sama o machimasu yo. Dakara hayaku kaete kudasa_i"3.

"_Aa, wakatte iru.._"4

Dan sambungan telepon itu berakhir, lalu aku bergegas pulang ke rumah.

OOooOO

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya, pria berambut _raven_ itu menerima telepon dari Milly Ashford. Mungkin Milly berniat membicarakan tentang nasib pertunangan mereka? Sejujurnya Milly itu lebih cocok menjadi kakak Lelouch. Tapi bisnis berkata lain. Dan Lelouch juga tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, mau bertunangan atau tidak ia pun tak peduli. Tanpa wanita-wanita itu pun, ia bisa menjalankan perusahaannya dengan baik.. ya kan?

Pagi-pagi sekali, Lelouch pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, tanpa sarapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menaiki mobil _sport_-nya, dengan kecepatan penuh dia melintasi jalanan yang masih sangat sepi dan sunyi itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah sekolah bernama Ashford Academy. Di sana, terlihat gadis bermbut _blonde_sendang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." kata gadis itu saat melihat Lelouch yang sedang ke luar dari mobilnya.

"_Aa.._" jawab Lelouch singkat.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya kau terpaksa datang ke sini.." tutur gadis itu dengan nada datar.

"Tidak juga.." jawab Lelouch "Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya pada Milly

"Hmm.. ini.." Milly memberikan sebuah foto, yang terlihat usam pada Lelouch, "Itu, hal yang kau cari kan?"

Lelouch melihat foto itu secara saksama, di dalam foto itu terdapat gambar dua orang gadis. Gadis pertama berambut panjang dengan warna _dark brown_, matanya _violet_. Dan gadis yang satunya lagi juga berambut panjang, hanya saja warna rambut dan matanya yang berbeda..

'Gadis ini' batin Lelouch.

"Dimana, kau menemukannya _Kaichou_?"5 tanya Lelouch langsung pada gadis itu.

"Di perpustakaan bawah tanah.." mendengar itu, Lelouch langsung bergegas, akan tetapi.. "Lelouch.."

Tiba-tiba saja Milly menarik tangan Lelouch, "Ya?" jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arah Milly.

"Soal pertunangan.." Milly mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Aku, ingin mengundurkan diri.." lanjut Milly terus terang.

Lelouch tersenyum, "Itu, terserah padamu."

Melihat Lelouch tersenyum Milly pun ikut tersenyum, "Kau.. ini benar-benar ya.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku berharap kau bisa bersama Shirley.." pinta Milly.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji.."

Lalu Lelouch meninggalkan Milly, dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan tua yang ada dibelakang gereja Ashford Academy. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu tua yang hampir rubuh. Dalam perpustakaan tua tak terurus itu terpampang puluhan rak buku, yang diisi ratusan buku per raknya.

Lelouch kembali melihat foto tua yang diberikan Milly padanya, tentunya ia mengenali gadis bermata _violet_ di foto itu, karena gadis itu adalah Ibunya, Marianne Lamperouge. Namun, gadis bemata _amber_yang di sebelah Ibunya itu, kenapa bisa mirip.. 'Gadis Komedi Putar.' Gadis itu..

Lelouch berusaha kembali untuk focus dan mulai mencari data dari buku-buku itu satu persatu. Ia memulai dengan buku sejarah kerajaan Inggris, lalu ia membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku kuno itu. Saat dihalaman dua ratus tiga belas, terdapat secarik kertas, sepertinya surat..

_Belle, maaf sudah lama tidak mengabarimu._

_Aku di sini baik-baik saja, ku dengar kau telah melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan?_

_Siapa namanya?_

_Aku yakin ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik.._

_Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berbasa-basi ya?_

_Sebenarnya aku ingin menjodohkan.._

_Menjodohkan anak laki-lakiku dengan anak perempuanmu._

_Kalau mereka menikahkan, kita bisa jadi saudara.._

_Saudara untuk selamanya.._

_Marianne Lamperouge_

'Apa ini?' batinnya, "Belle?" gumam Lelouch, "Jangan-jangan nama gadis berambut _lime_ ini.." pikirnya.

Wajah pria bermata _violet_ itu pun terlihat bingung, rasa penasaran kini menghantui dirinya.

DRRRR! DRRR! Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_-nya bergetar, pertanda email masuk "Kallen?" lalu Lelouch pun membuka_email_-nya.

_Inbox_

_Re : Kall_SatKoz_

_Subject : Read please_

_Lelouch, maaf akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan pemotretan. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu._

_Aitakatta, kallen._

Mengingat pekerjaan calon tunangannya yang satu ini sebagai artis, Lelouch pun mekmaluminya. Jadwal Kallen sangatlah padat membuat mereka jarang bertemu, tepatnya setamatnya mereka dari Ashford Academy. Lelouch yang merupakan siswa jenius dikala itu dalam waktu singkat lulus dengan peringkat tertinggi, sedangkan Kallen memilih melanjutkan _study_-nya di dunia desain.

Pria _kakkoi_ itu pun terdiam sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke café langganannya.

Sesampainya di café, ia langsung menduduki meja paling pojok. Lalu, si pelayan memberikannya daftar menu, Lelouch memilih _coffe au lait_ dan _waffle_ sebagai makan pagi menjelang siangnya. Yang membuatnya suka dengan café itu karena tempatnya bagus, dekor ruangannya unik karena dipenuhi bunga segar, makanannya enak, suasana café itu hidup, dan ditambah lagi dengan nama café itu, 'Marianne..'

Setelah menunggu lima belas menit pesanannya pun datang, Lelouch memasukan _cube_ gula ke dalam gelas dan mengaduknya. Saat ingin meminum_coffe_-nya tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang gadis yang familiar ditelinganya..

"Sayang, jangan di sini.." kata gadis itu pada seorang pria yang terlihat seperti pacarnya itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu, tidak meng-iya-kan kata-kata gadisnya. Di depan umum ia mencium pacarnya itu.

Semua mata orang yang ada di café saat itu mengarah pada pasangan yang sedang berciuman itu, "Dasar anak zaman sekarang.." bisik salah satu pengunjung café. Lelouch yang juga berada di tempat itu pun hanya bisa melongo. Ketika melihat kejadian itu, apalagi saat melihat wajah gadis yang tak asing lagi di matanya, "Kallen.."

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menoleh, dan melihat ke arah Lelouch.

Sedangkan pria yang tadi menciumnya masih memeluknya, "Lelouch.." gumam Kallen pelan. Mimik kaget menghiasi gadis berambut pendek itu.

Lelouch yang kehilangan nafsu makannya pun memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu,

"Lelouch, _matte._."6 pinta Kallen. Tapi Lelouch mengabaikannya.

OOooOO

Sekarang hari sudah mulai senja, langit terlihat berwana ke-_orange_-an. Terlihat burung-burung membentuk _symbol_ huruf V berterbangan di angkasa sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Angin sore terasa sangat dingin, seperti jarum yang menusuk kedalam kulit. Angin itu menerbangkan dedaunan yang berguguran.

'Dingin..' batin Lelouch, 'Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak membawa mantel..' pikirnya. Lelouch pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan kembali ke Tokyo. Akan tetapi..

"_Tasukette.. tasukette…_"7 teriak seseorang.

Lelouch pun berlari ke arah sumber suara itu berasal, dilihatnya seorang gadis kecil yang terjebak di atas pohon. Gadis itu terlihat rapuh dan lemah, belum lagi ia menangis. Sungguh malang gadis kecil itu.

Pria bermata _violet_ itu pun langsung memanjat pohon, dan menyelamatkan anak peremuan itu, "_Daijoubu ka?_" tanya Lelouch cemas. Anak itu mengangguk kecil, "_Unn.."_ balasnya sambil memeluk Lelouch.

"Rumah kamu dimana, adik kecil?" tanya Lelouch sembari menenangkan gadis kecil bermata _ruby_ itu. Tatapan polos terpampang diwajah anak perempuan itu. "Kemarin ada kakak malikat yang menolongku.." ucap anak itu.

Alis Lelouch pun terangkat, "Kakak bertanya dimana rumahmu? Kakak akan mengantarmu sampai rumah.." jelas Lelouch.

Saat Lelouch berkata seperti itu gadis kecil itu pun terlihat sedih, "Aku tidak punya rumah.." katanya lirih, "Aku tidak punya mama dan papa.. aku cuma punya kakak malaikat.." tambah gadis itu.

"Kakak malaikat?" Lelouch pun kembali bertanya. Anak itu mengangguk, "Kakak itu sangat cantik dan baik.."

Mata _violet_itu pun terheran, "Lalu dimana kakak itu sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat seperti berpikir keras, "Umm. Aku tidak tau.." jawabnya terus terang, "Kakak itu sangat cocok dengan kakak.."

Kebingungan kembali menghantui Lelouch, 'Apa anak ini kubawa pulang saja?'

"Kalau kamu memang tidak punya tempat tinggal, kamu ikut kakak saja.."

Gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk, "Umm, t-tapi.. kakak malaikat bagaimana? Aku takut dia cemas."

Lelouch pun tersenyum kecil, "Hmm, kalau memang sudah takdir.. kamu pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan dia.." ucapnya, "Agar dia tidak cemas kita tinggalkan _note_ disini.. bagaimana?"

Anak itu pun meng-iya-kan perkataan Lelouch, Lelouch meninggalkan secarik surat yang menjelaskan gadis yang bernama Flory itu bersamanya, ia juga meninggalkan kartu nama sarta alamatnya, dan semua itu digantungkan di ranting pohon.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Flory dan Lelouch beranjak pergi. Terlihat seorang gadis mendekati pohon itu, ia pun membaca surat kecil yang ditinggalkan Lelouch itu.

"_Yokatta._."8 kata gadis itu sedikit lirih.

OOooOO

Sesampainya di rumah

"_Ara?_"9 mata _violet_ Nunnally berbinar-binar saat melihat gadis kecil yang dibawa sang kakaknya itu, "_Onii-sama_, adik kecil ini siapa?" tanyanya.

Flory yang terlihat pemalu itu pun bersembunyi dibelakang Lelouch, "Sudah.. sudah tidak apa-apa, Flo.. ini kakak Nunnally dan yang satunya lagi kakak Rollo.." jelas Lelouch.

Flory pun menatap polos kearah Lelouch, "Papa.." gumamnya pelan.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH.." teriak Rollo dan Nunnally bersamaan.

Ketegangan pun sempat terjadi, ketika Flory memanggil Lelouch dengan sebutan 'Papa' secara alamiah kedua adiknya itu mengira Lelouch mempunyai hubungan gelap tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Lelouch pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Nunnally dan Rollo, dan kesalahpahaman itu terselesaikan.

Seusai dimandikan Sayoko dan diberi makan, Flory tertidur lelap di kamar Nunnally. "Kakak malaikat…" igaunya.

"Kakak malaikat?" Nunnally heran, "Aku juga tidak tau siapa itu.." jelas Lelouch.

"Mama…" ucap Flory dalam keadaan tertidur.

OOooOO

Kekacauan bertubi-tubi menghampiri Lelouch Lamperouge kemarin. Mulai dari permasalahan dengan kedua orang calon tungannya, sampai-sampai masalah dengan seorang anak yang menganggap Lelouch sebagai ayahnya. Sungguh aneh bukan?

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Onii-sama.._"10 ucap Nunnally sambil meletakan secangkir tea di meja. Walaupun ia lumpuh dan hanya bisa berjalan menggunakan kursi roda, tapi Nunnally terlihat sehat dan bahagia.

"_Ohayou._."11 balas Lelouch, "_Rollo wa doko?_"12 tanya pada Nunnally.

Nunnally tersenyum, "Rollo masih tidur, _Onii-sama.._"

"_Souka.._"13 jawab Lelouch sambil meminu tea buatan Nunnally. "_Etoo, Onii-sama.._" ucap Nunnally ragu.

_Violet_dan_violet_ pun bertemu, "_Aa, doushite?_"14 tanya Lelouch pada Nunnally.

"Umm, ini masalah Flory.." Nunnally mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana kalau Onii-_sama_ adopsi sebagai anak saja?" ungkapnya.

Lelouch sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu, "Bukannya kakak tak mau, hanya saja untuk mengadopsi anak dianjurkan menikah terlebih dahulu.." jelasnya.

Sebuah ide, tiba-tiba saja terpintas di kepala Nunnally, "Bagaimana kalau kakak menikah saja,," ucap Nunnally.

Lelouch yang mendengar hal itu pun kaget, "Apaa?"

"Yang suka sama Onii-_sama_ kan banyak.." ucap Nunnally sambil tertawa kecil.

Pagi yang aneh pun telah berlalu, Lelouch yang kini berada di kantornya disibukan oleh berbagai macam jenis proposal. Ditengah kesibukannya tiba-tiba saja ia teringan perkataan Nunnally, 'Menikah?' batin Lelouch.

KRIINGG KRIING! Suara telepon kantor pun bebunyi, "Hallo.." kata Lelouch sambil memegang gagang terleponnya. "Lelouch-_sama_, Sherly-_san_ ingin menemui Anda.."

"Oghi, bilang padanya kalau aku sedang tidak berada disini.."

"Baik, Lelouch-_sama._."

OOooOO

Lelouch pun meninggalkan kantornya, tepatnya melarikan diri dari Shirley. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul satu siang. Secara alamiah perut Lelouch pun berbunyi, mengingat dirinya tadi tidak sempat sarapan pagi. Saat menyelusuri jalan terlihatlah sebuah_restaurant fast food_yang cukup terkenal, 'Pizza Hut'

"Mungkin, _pizza_tidak terlalu buruk.." kata Lelouch pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria _kakkoi_ itu pun memasuki Pizza Hut, "Aku pesan _small meat lover_ dengan topping dan pinggiran keju.." ucap Lelouch tanpa melihat menu.

"_Ettoo, sumimasen ga.._15 karena tempat dudukya sudah sangat penuh.. apakah Anda bersedia duduk bersama orang lain.." kata si kasir ragu.

Karena perutnya tidak bisa ditoleransi, terpaksa Lelouch menyetujuinya. "Baiklah.."

Si pelayan pun membimbingnya menuju meja yang ada dipojokan restaurant itu, si pelayanya menjelaskan kalau orang yang duduk dikursi yang sama dengan Lelouch itu sedang berada di toilet.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu, pesan pizza Lelouch tiba. "Pesanan Mr. Lelouch, _Small meat lover with chesse_, dan minumannya _Coca-colla Zero._." kata si pelayan itu, "Lalu, Ms. C.C _large seven chesse_, dan minumanya _strawberry juice, right_?" tanya si pelayan..

'C.C? nama yang aneh,' batin Lelouch. "Aku ti—"

"Itu pesanananku.." sahut seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang si pelayan.

Saat melihat gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pelayan itu, Lelouch pun tercengan kaget.

"Kau?" kata mereka besamaan.

_Violet_ dan _amber_ pun bertemu, kebingungan sama-sama menghiasi wajah kedua orang itu.

OOooOO

Terjemahan dialog

1 _Onii-sama wa doko desuka?__: Kakak sedang dimana?_

2 _Uchi e kaeritai__ : Aku ingin pulang ke rumah_

3 _Sou desuka, watakushi to _Rollo_, onii-sama o machimasu yo. Dakara hayaku kaete kudasai : Begitukah? __Saya dan Rollo menunggu kakak di rumah. Jadi, tolong pulang sesegera mungkin._

4 _Aa, wakatte iru..__: Ya, aku mengerti.._

5 _Kaicho__u? : Ketua?_

6 Lelouch, _matte._. : Lelouch, tunggu..

7 _Tasukette.. tasukette…__: Tolong.. tolong.._

8 _Yokatta..:__ Baguslah.._

9 _Ara?__ : Heh?_

10 _Ohayou gozaimasu, Onii-sama.__ : Selamat pagi, kak._

11 _Ohayou.. : Pagi_

12 _Rollo wa doko?__ : Rollo dimana?_

13 _Souka__.. : Begitukah.._

14 _Aa, doushite?__ : Ya, kenapa?_

15 _Ettoo, sumimasen ga..__ : Maaf, permisi.._


	3. With Her

**_Sekai no Hajimeru_**

**_Chapter III : With her_**

**_…_**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_C.C POV_**

"Kau?" kataku tidak percaya, ketika melihat pria_Hentai_itu.

Si pelayan itu pun terlihat bingung, "_Ms._ C.C? Apakah ini pesanan Anda?"

Aku pun mengangguk kecil, "Iyaa, itu pesananku.."

Setelah menaruh pesananku dan pria _henta_i itu di atas meja, si pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan meja ku. Suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Kau.. yang kemarin itu kan?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Mata _violet_ itu pun melirik ke arahku, "_Aa.."_ jawabnya, "Untuk yang terjadi waktu itu aku minta maaf.." tambahnya.

'Mata _violet_ itu..' entah mengapa aku merasa tak asing. Mata itu terlihat lembut dan jujur 'DEG' tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang salah di jantungku.

Pria itu masih melihat ke arahku, "Aku Lelouch Lamperouge.. namamu C.C kan?" ucap pria itu. Alisku pun terangkat, 'Darimana dia tau namaku?' batinku.

"Aku tau namamu, dari pelayan tadi.." kata pria itu seakan ia tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku tidak menanggapinya, aku memilih untuk duduk dan menghabiskan _pizza_-ku.

OOooOO

**Normal POV**

Lelouch dan C.C sama terdiam dan terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Gadis berambut _lime_ itu sibuk dengan _pizza_-nya, sedangkan si pria berambut raven itu sibuk mengaduk-aduk _cola_-nya. Potongan _pizza_ terakhir pun sudah masuk ke dalam mulut gadis bermata _amber_ itu, secara refleks si pria bermata _violet_itu menyodorkan piringnya, di piring itu terdapat dua potong _pizza_. _Amber_ dan_viole_t pun bertemu, mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan tatapan polos, C.C mengambil _pizza_yang tadi diberikan Lelouch. Tawa kecil pun keluar dari pria _kakkoi_ itu.

"_Doushita no? Omae?_"[①] tanya C.C dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil melahap _pizz_a yang penuh keju itu. Lelouch pun kembali melihat kearah gadis itu, "_Betsuni.._"[②] tanggapnya singkat.

Ekspresi bingung menghantui pemilik mata amber itu, tapi ia tak mau mengambil pusing dengan kelakuan orang yang kini ada di depannya itu. Dua potong _pizza_Lelouch pun sekarang raib, dan masuk ke dalam mulut mungil C.C.

"Kau ke sini dengan pacarmu?" tanya C.C tiba-tiba. Pria _kakkoi_ itu pun menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak.."

"Di arah jam tiga, ada tiga orang wanita yang daritadi melihat ke sini." ucap C.C dengan nada datar. Mendengar itu pun Lelouch kaget, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dilayar ponselnya terpantul tiga bayangan wanita, "_Kaichou_, Shirley, Kallen.."

"Hmm, jadi itu nama mereka.." ucap C.C datar. "Kau, bisakah kau sedikit menolongku.." pinta Lelouch. "Heeh?" kebibungan tertampang di wajah C.C, "Kalau kau menolongku, nanti akan kubelikan_pizza.._" jelas Lelouch.

"Baiklah.." kata C.C meng-iya-kan permintaan Lelouch.

Tak lama kemudian Lelouch memanggil pelayan, ia meminta _bill_-nya dan meninggalkan uangnya di meja itu. Secara otomatis C.C tidak membayar_pizza_-nya.

'Apa ini yang dia maksud dengan _pizza_ gratis?' batin C.C.

Kemudian Lelouch beranjak dari kursinya, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada C.C, kebingungan kembali menghantui gadis bermata _amber_ itu. Tanpa sadar ia menggapai tangan pria _kakkoi_ itu, dengan segera Lelouch menggenggam erat tangan gadis cantik itu.

Lelouch berbisik pada C.C, "Pura-pura jadi pacarku.." "Heeh?" perlahan Lelouch menyentuh pipi porselen gadis itu, "Kita mulai sekarang.." bisiknya lagi.

OOooOO

* * *

Hari ini terasa panjang, tepatnya sangat panjang.. Tau kenapa? Karena pria bermata_violet_ itu harus ber-_acting_ seharian.

Sekarang ia, dan gadis benama C.C itu sudah berada di sebuah mall yang terletak di daerah Shibuya, ia mengajak gadis itu masuk. Secara normal, orang awam pasti menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan. Pasangan setara tertunya, si pria mengenakan pakaian yang _simple_, kemeja putih, jaket dan celana hitam yang senada. Sedangkan si wanitanya memakai _dress_ putih tak berlengan, di bagian bawah bajunya terdapat bordiran mawar, ditambah dengan sepatu _heel's_ putih.

Merasa pasangannya dilihat pria-pria lain, si pria berambut _raven_ itu memakaikan jaketnya ke gadisnya itu. Kebingungan kembali mendera gadis berambut _lime_ itu.

_Amber_dan _violet_ kembali bertemu, keheningan yang mereka ciptakan membuat tiga gadis yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka kesal.

Saat berjalan di mall itu, kaki C.C terhenti ketika melihat boneka kuning dengan pita di kepalanya, "Chiizu-_chan_.." gumamnya pelan. "Kau suka boneka itu?" Lelouch pun bertanya.

C.C mengangguk kecil, "Tolong bungkus yang itu." kata Lelouch pada si penjual sambil mengeluarkan uangnya. "Tapi—" "Tidak apa-apa ini buat mu.." ucap Lelouch sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku tadi sedikit salah menilaimu, _bouya._" Ledek C.C. "_Saa._."

Setelah membawa Chiizu-_chan_nya, dengan langkah riangnya ia berjalan di lantai yang licin itu, karena licinnya, C.C pun hampir terjatuh..

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lelouch yang kini menahan tubuh C.C

"Aku rasa, aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap C.C, "Hanya saja.. tanganmu.."

Lelouch pun melihat kearah tangannya yang sekarang tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada gadis itu, "Heeh.." secara refleks ia melepaskan tangannya, tapi karena posisi C.C belum stabil terpaksa ia memegang bagian 'itu' lagi, "_Tsumanai.._"[③]

Insiden kecil itu pun membuat segelintir orang yang berlalu-lalang di mall itu berhenti, sementara itu..

"_Ara.._" gadis berambut _blonde_ itu pun keget.

"_Uso deshou?_"[④] ucap gadis berambut coklat ke-_orange_-an itu tak kalah kaget.

"_Hontou dana?_"[⑤] tanya gadis berambut pink tua itu sambil mencubit orang yang disebelahnya. "_I-itai.._ Kallen.."[⑥] rintih Shirley.

"_Gomen ne.._"[⑦] ucap Kallen sambil menyengir kearah Shirley.

"_Ara.. ara.._"[⑧] Milly pun hanya bisa menggeleng.

OOooOO

Cuaca terasa sangat panas, sekarang _acting_ Lelouch dan C.C pun menjadi semakin _hot_. Tau kenapa? _Stalker_yang menguntit mereka tak kunjung menyerah. Lelouch memutar otaknya untuk mencari solusi permasalahannya.

"_Oi._." gadis yang ber-_acting_ menjadi pacarnya pun mulai risih. "_Aa.._" jawab Lelouch datar.

"_Fans_-mu itu menyulitkan.." kata C.C tanpa emosi. Lelouch mengangguk kecil. Perlahan gadis bermata amber itu mendekati Lelouch, mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Lalu..

'Tunggu, kenapa jadi seperti ini..' batin Lelouch, 'Dia… mencium.. ku..' 'DEG' jantung Lelouch berdetak tak karuan.

Satu menit pun berlalu, C.C pun berniat mengakhiri _kissu_-nya itu. Namun, pria bermata violet tidak mengindahkannya. _Kissu_ itu masih berlanjut, malah sekarang menjadi lebih 'wah' dan.. lima menit pun berlalu. Akhirnya Lelouch melepaskan mulutnya dari C.C untuk bernafas.

Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, C.C berusaha kembali mengatur nafasnya. Tanpa sengaja amber dan violet kembali bertemu, seperti kehilangan kendali.. pria bermata _violet_ itu kembali mencium gadis _amber_-nya.

Sementara itu,

"Tidak!" teriak seorang gadis histeris. "Sabar Shirley.." sela Milly.

"_Kaichou, kore wa uso deshou?_"[⑨] tanya Shirley masih tak percaya. "_Maji dana.._"[⑩] potong Kallen lirih.

"_Ara ara.._" ucap Milly bingung. Lalu, dengan persaan kecewa mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

OOooOO

**Lelouch POV**

Apa yang salah denganku? Entah mengapa aku..

Gadis yang daritadi ku-_kissu_ ini pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, saat ia hampir terjatuh. Dengan cepat aku menahannya dengan cara memeluknya.

"_Daijoubu ka?_"[⑪] tanyaku masih dalam keadaan memeluknya, "…" gadis itu diam. "Bibir dan lidahku terasa sakit.." ucapnya dengan nada datar.

'DEG' perlahan aku merasakan sentuhan tangan gadis itu di rambutku, secara refleks aku pun mengencangkan pelukanku.

"_Ii nanoka? Warui nanoka? Bouya._"[⑫] bisik gadis itu pelan.

"_Saa.. Majo.._"[⑬] bisikku padanya.

Waktu pun terasa terhenti untuk sesaat, tak kuduga sang fajar sudah tergantikan dewi malam. Kini entah apa yang salah aku pun tak tau.. yang jelas aku merasa nyaman ketika bersama gadis ini.

OOooOO

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi pun tiba, sang mentari pagi sudah terpajang di langit biru yang luas. Hamparan awan yang menggumpal terlihat seperti kapas putih. Perlahan terdengar suara kawan burung pipit yang sedang berkicau, seperti bernyanyi. Terdengar sangat indah, ditambah dengan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan. Tentunya terlihat indah juga.

Disebuah rumah yang cukup megah, ada sebuah kamar yang tidak kalah mewahnya juga. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat seorang pria yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun..

'Tunggu, apa ini.. kenapa seperti ada yang memelukku..' batin pria itu, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan..

"Chiizu-_kun_.." gumam gadis yang terlelap sambil memeluk Lelouch. Pria bermata _violet_itu pun mengerjapkan matanya, 'Bagaimana bisa, ini pasti mimpi..' pikirnya.

Gadis itu pun mulai membuka matanya, mata _amber_-nya yang indah itu pun bertemu dengan si _violet_, mereka saling menatap bingung untuk sejenak, dan saat itu mata mereka membulat seketika.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Pagi itu pun dimulai dengan kegaduhan.

OOooOO

* * *

[①] _Doushita no? Omae?__ : Kau? Kenapa?_

[②] _Betsuni..__ : Tidak kenapa-kenapa.._

[③] _Tsumanai..__ : (Tsumaranai) Maaf_

[④] _Uso deshou?__ : Bohong kan?_

[⑤] _Hontou dana?__ : Sepertinya ini beneran_

[⑥] _I-itai.._ Kallen. : S-sakit.. Kallen

[⑦] _Gomen ne__.. : Maaf ya.._

[⑧] _Ara.. ara..__ : (My my) Wah.. wah.._

[⑨] _Kaichou, kore wa uso deshou?__ : Ketua, ini bohongkan?_

[⑩] _Maji dana..__ : Ini kebenarannya.._

[⑪] _Daijoubu ka?__ : Tidak apa-apa kan?_

[⑫] _Ii nanoka? Warui nanoka? Bouya.__ : Ini bagus? Ataukah buruk? Nak.. _

[⑬] _Saa.. Majo..__ : Entahlah.. witch.. (penyihir)_


	4. BIG TROUBLE !

**Nunnally POV**

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" tiba-tiba saja teriakan itu terdengar, sepertinya dari kamar _Onii-sama_, aku yang tadinya sibuk mengurusi bekal pun bergegas menuju kamar kakak. Karena aku tidak bisa menaiki tangga sendirian Rollo pun membantuku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan kamar kakak, tanpa mengetuk pintu aku dan Rollo langsung memasuki kamar itu. Dan..

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" marah seorang wanita sambil melempar bantal kearah pria yang hanya memakai _boxer_ itu.

Pria itu pun mengelak, "_Ore mo shiranai yo._." jawab pria itu. Gadis itu pun bertambah murka, ia mengambil vas bunga yang teletak disampingnya, dan berniat melemparkannya. Dengan sigap pria bermata_ violet_ itu menghalangi gadis _amber_ itu.

PRANNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Vas bunga itu pecah di lantai.

Gadis yang tadinya berdiri diatas kasur itu pun terjatuh, untungnya ia jatuhnya diatas kasur. Hanya saja yang parahnya, si prianya menimpah dirinya,

"_I-itai.._" rintih gadis itu, ketika merasakan benda berat menimpah dirinya. Dan yang parahnya lagi, si prianya malah mengecup bibir gadis yang ditimpahnya itu.

'GLEK' aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku sendiri setelah melihat kejadian ini, semntara itu Rollo terlihat mematung seperti _daruma_ di musim salju.

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang terdengar suara langkah kaki. Langkahnya semakin mendekat.

"Flory?" ucapku bingung. Gadis kecil yang terlihat penasaran itu pun masuk ke dalam..

"Mama.." ucap gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba, sontak pria yang tadi sibuk dengan aktivitasnya pun berhenti, dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Diikuti wanita malang yang kelihatan kewalahan itu.

"Kalian?" tanya Lelouch kaget, "Sejak kapan kalian berada di situ?" tambahnya lagi, saat itu si wanitanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Aku dan Rollo pun terdiam, seakan tak percaya.. bahwa kakakku orang yang seperti itu. _Kami-sama._

'Tapi.. tunggu.. tadi Flory memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Mama?' batinku, 'Jangan-jangan Flory itu anak _Onii-sama_ dan wanita itu..' pikirku tiba-tiba.

OOooOO

* * *

**Normal POV **

Kejadian pagi tadi membuat rumah keluarga Lamperouge ricuh. Bagaimana tidak? Sang kepala keluarga yang terlihat tekun dan rajin berkarja itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat sangat _special_ dengan seorang gadis, yang orangnya saja baru pertama kali dilihat pihak keluarganya.

"_Etto.._" ucap gadis yang duduk dikursi roda itu, "_C.C-san wa Onii-sama no koibito desuka?_" tanyanya ragu pada gadis berambut lime itu.

Gadis itu pun mentap gadis bermata violet itu, "_Sou yo.. Naa Lelouch_?" jawabnya sambil melihat kearah pria berambut raven. "Haah?" pria itu pun kaget.

"_Sou desuka.._" ucap Nunnally, "_Ettoo, C.C-san to Onii-sama.. Kekkon.. desuka._." "_Aa—_"

Belum sempat C.C menjawab pertanyaan Nunnally, Lelouch langsung membungkam mulut C.C, "Jangan dengar ucapannya, dia cuma bercanda.." sela Lelouch, sambil menggeret C.C ke arah dapur.

C.C pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti orang yang menggeretnya. Sedangkan Rollo dan Nunnally saling menatap bingung.

Mereka sampai di dapur, Lelouch pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada mulut dan tangan C.C

"_Hentai.._" ucap C.C pada Lelouch.

Lelouch pun tertunduk, "Aku lupa dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin.." katanya masih dalam keadaan tertunduk.

C.C pun terdiam karena pada kenyataannya ia juga lupa tentang hal yang terjadi kemarin. Keadaan hening untuk sesaat.

Lalu, "Coklat.." kata itu ke luar dari pria _kakkoi_ itu, seketika itu gadis bermata emas itu mengerjapkan matanya. "_Wine.._" selanya.

Kedua orang itu langsung mendekati bungkusan coklat yang kemarin mereka makan, dan di kotak itu tertera coklat itu mengandung _alcohol_. Mata kedua orang itu sama-sama terbelalak. _Pertama,_ coklat itu menjelaskan kenapa_ 'hal' _itu bisa terjadi. _Kedua,_ _'mereka'_ sama-sama tidak bisa memakan makanan yang mengandung _alcohol_. _Ketiga,_ _'mereka'_ baru saja saling kenal, bagaimana bisa?

Oke, anggaplah _tragedy_ tadi merupakan kesalahan coklat yang mereka makan. Tapi bagaimana pandangan orang tehadap mereka?

Lelouch pun tertunduk sejenak, "Nunnally, Rollo.." 'Tunggu, tadi Flory memanggil C.C dengan sebutan mama. Jangan-jangan dia— bagus Lelouch.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..' pikir Lelouch.

"_Oi._" ucap C.C membuyarkan keheningan, "_Aa.._" balas Lelouch dengan nada horror. "_Omae, kekkon shitaka_?" tanya Lelouch, alis C.C pun terangkat, "_Hee?_" "Tadi Flory memanggilmu mama, ya kan?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya C.C balik, Lelouch melihat C.C dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya, "Aku rasa, kau belum.."

"Kalau iya mungkin _tragedy_ tadi akan membuatku menjadi istri seseorang.." balas C.C dengan senyum kecutnya.

Keadaan kembali hening untuk sesaat, terdegar suara jarum jam yang terus berdetik, TENG TENG! Jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang.

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah saja.." putus Lelouch, sambil melihat kearah C.C.

OOooOO

**C.C POV**

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah saja.." ucap pria yang bernama Lelouch itu padaku. 'Apa? Yang benar saja?' umpatku dalam hati.

Menikah? Wajah penuh kebingungan pun menghiasi diriku. Bagaimana tidak?

Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, bagaimana bisa dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya?

Oke, mungkin kami sudah berciuman beberapa kali. Ditambah lagi dengan _tragedy_ yang terjadi.. itu.. Tapi, haruskah menikah?

Kini pikiranku bercampur tak karuan, 'Mungkin dengan makan sedikit pizza akan menolongku..' pikirku putus asa. Hm— 'Tunggu, tadi pagi.. kenapa dia menciumku lagi?' tanya C.C pada dirinya sendiri.

_Amber _dan _violet_ kembali bertemu, "Tadi, kenapa kau menciumku?" tanyaku pada pria itu tanpa basa-basi, "Tadi?" "Iya, tadi pagi.." ucapku lagi.

"_Saa.._" jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Merasa kesal diabaikan, aku pun mendekati pria itu. Memaksa dirinya untuk melihat ke arahku, "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, _bouya.._"

Pria bermata_ violet_ itu pun memandang ke arahku, tatapannya yang dalam itu sedikit menghipnotis diriku, "_Saa, ore mo shiranai, majo.._" jawabnya sambil menyentuh pipiku, lalu, ia menciumku. "_..Kedo, omae o miru toki.._" dia menghentikan _kissu_-nya. "_Ore wa.. sou shi tsuzuketai.._" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengecup bibirku, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

OOooOO

* * *

**Normal POV**

Angin musim gugur yang dingin membuat dedauan berterbangan terlihat seperti menari-menari di jalanan. Sedangkan, suhu dinginnya membuat permukaan kaca jendela mengembun. Pertanda, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Namun, keadaan ini tidak berlaku di rumah keluarga Lamperouge.

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 12.15,

"Mnnhh.." suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis 'malang' yang menjadi korban perbuatan Lelouch, tau kenapa? Karena Lelouch tidak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tentunya ini membuat C.C kewalahan. Kini lidah Lelouch telah menjelajahi mulut gadisnya itu, sehingga si gadis itu terbungkam. Sementara itu, tangannya mulai menjalar kebagian lain dari gadis itu.

PRAAAAAANG ! Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar. Lelouch yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitasnya pun berhenti.

"_Gomen nasai_, Lelouch_-sama.._" kata Sayoko sembari mengambil panci yang jatuh. Lelouch pun kaget, "Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" tanyanya pada Sayoko.

"_Etto,_ sudah daritadi.." jawab Sayoko ragu.

Sementara itu, C.C yang terlihat kewalahan pun, mulai mengatur nafasnya. Ia merasa pusing tak karuan, semuanya terlihat berputar dibenaknya. Dan, ia pingsan. Untungnya, dengan segera Lelouch memeluk C.C.

"Sudahlah.. kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti.." kata Lelouch sambil menggendong C.C.

Sayoko hanya bisa menggeleng ketika melihat kelakuan majikannya itu. Lalu, ia meletakan pancinya di atas rak cuci piring. Dan kemudian, ia merebus air untuk membuat teh.

OOooOO

"Gadis ini berat juga.." umpat Lelouch yang sekarang masih menggendong C.C. Ia harus melewati 53 anak tangga untuk mencapai tempat yang biasanya disebut dengan nama 'kamar'.

"_Onii-san.._" panggil seseorang dari belakang Lelouch.

"Rollo.." jawabnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga ke-40.

Rollo pun terlihat bingung, "C.C_-san wa_?" tanyanya

"Panjang ceritanya," jawab Lelouch. "..Lebih baik kamu sekarang tolong bukakan pintu.." lanjutnya kelelahan.

Dengan segera Rollo membuka pintu kamar kakaknya itu. Semetara itu, Lelouch masih berjuang untuk melangkah dengan sisa 13 anak tangga lagi.

"_Yosh,_" ucap Lelouch saat ia sudah menidurkan C.C di atas kasurnya. "_Etoo, Onii-san.._ C.C-_san wa daijoubu_?" tanya Rollo..

"_Aa, daijoubu.._" balas Lelouch sambil memandang kerah C.C yang masih terpejam. "_Onii-san wa.._ C.C-_san ga suki_?" tanya Rollo lagi.

Kini Lelouch mengalihkan pandangannya kearah adik laki-lakinya itu, "_Saa.._"

OOooOO


	5. A Sun Shine

**C.C POV**

"_I-itai.._" ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa sangat pusing. Lalu aku pun melihat kesekeliling. "_Koko wa?_" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"_Saa.._" kataku datar. Lalu aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju pintu. Perlahan aku berjalan dan berniat membuka pintu itu. Namun, ada sesuatu pemandangan menarik yang membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

"Lelouch, _doushite kimi wa?_" tanya seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ itu pada Lelouch. Lelouch hanya terdiam.

'Dasar _Hentai.._' batinku sambil mengitip dari kamar.

Perlahan gadis itu memejamkan mata hijaunya itu, tapi Lelouch masih terdiam.

'Apa yang dipikirkannya? Bukannya ini salah satu kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencium gadis itu?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Lalu, Lelouch pun memegang bahu gadis itu, "Shirley.. Jangan seperti ini.." ungkapnya. Shirley pun meneteskan air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Lelouch. Saat aku berniat mendekati pria bermata _violet_ itu, seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ mendekatinya.

"Lelouch, apa perlu kau sekasar itu pada Shirley?" tanya gadis itu. "_Aa.._" jawab Lelouch tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaranya itu. Gadis itu pun terlihat sedih.

"_Kaichou.._" sela gadis berambunt pink tua. "Kita hentikan saja, kaichou.." lanjutnya.

"_Un,_ Kallen.." ucap gadis_ blonde_ itu pada orang yang bernama Kallen.

"_Gomen ne_, Lelouch.." kata gadis bernama Kallen, sambil menarik si _kaichou_ pergi.

Lelouch pun tak menanggapi, dan membiarkan gadis-gadis itu pergi. 'Dasar aneh..' batinku.

Setelah yakin tak ada orang yang mendekati Lelouch, aku pun membuka pintu. Suara pintu membuat pria berambut _raven_ itu melihat ke arahku. Lalu mata_ violet _itu menatap kaget kearahku.

"Sejak kapan kau—" ungkapnya kaget, "Aku melihat semuanya.." potongku, sambil melangkah mendekatinya. "Kau ini unik ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya balik padaku. "Kukira, kau itu _predator_ yang _hobby_ memangsa para gadis.." ucapku seenaknya. Dan, membuatnya terdiam.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang tadi.." bisiknya padaku, "Ketika melihatmu, aku jadi ingin melakukannya.." bisiknya lagi.

'DEG' kata-kata ini, 'Yang tadi?' batinku. Perlahan ia mendekatiku (lagi) dan memegang pipiku.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau demam?" tanyanya. Aku pun menangkis tangannya, "_Hentai!_" teriakku sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

OOooOO

**Normal POV**

"_Hentai!_" teriak gadis berambut lime itu pada Lelouch, Lelouch pun hanya bisa mematung melihat gadis itu meninggalkannya. 'Apa tadi kata-kataku ada yang salah?' pikir Lelouch.

Tiba-tiba saja, "_Onii-sama.._" panggil seorang gadis yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat. "Nunnally," ucap Lelouch sambil melihat ke arah adiknya itu.

"Kursi rodamu mana?" tanyanya sembari membantu Nunnally berjalan. "Di kamar, kak.. aku sedang latihan untuk berjalan.." jelas Nunnally.

"_Aa, soudesuka.._" kata Lelouch lega. "_Onii-sama,_ C.C _san ga suki deshouka?_" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"_Hee.._" Lelouch pun kaget. "_Etto, Onii-sama wa,_ C.C _san miru toki, yasashiku narimashita._" ungkap Nunnally.

"_Sonna ni—_" "Jangan bohong, kak!" ucap Nunnally sambil tersenyum meninggalkan Lelouch.

OOooOO

* * *

Sinar senja matahari menembus kaca jendela, membuat rambut _lime _seorang gadis terlihat kebiruan. Cahaya senja itu pun terpantul di mata _amber_ gadis itu, menjadikan mata gadis itu makin berkilau dan indah. Hanya ada satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan gadis itu 'Cantik.'

Tanpa sadar mata _violet_ dari Lelouch pun melihat fenomena indah yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ingin melangkah mendekati sumber keindahan itu. Terdengar langkah kecil, yang mendekati gadis itu.

"Mama.." ucap Flory, C.C yang tadinya melamun pun tersadar.

_Amber _dan _ruby_ pun bertemu, senyuman hangat pun menghiasi wajah C.C. Lelouch yang tadinya ingin mendekati gadis itu pun terpanah dibuatnya.. 'DEG'

C.C pun menyentuh pipi Flory, "Mama, kenapa terlihat seperti malaikat?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi. Senyuman kembali merekah di wajah C.C.

C.C pun memeluk Flory dengan hangatnya, "Mama.. kenapa?" tanya gadis _ruby_ itu. C.C pun terdiam. Saat Flory merasa pelukan C.C semakin erat dan sesak. Ia pun menoleh. Dan..

"Papa.." kata gadis polos situ saat melihat Lelouch. C.C pun berhenti memeluk Flory, dan melirik ke arah pria yang daritadi memandanginya itu.

Lelouch pun melangkah mendekati kedua orang itu, saat itu mata _violet-_nya bertemu dengan mata _amber_-nya C.C. mereka pun saling menatap. Flory yang masih kecil sampai bingung dibuatnya.

Ketika sampai dihadapan C.C tanpa sadar Lelouch memeluk gadis itu. 'Hangat..' batin Lelouch. Sementara itu, C.C kaget dan bingung. 'Kenapa? Tiba-tiba..?' batin C.C.

Sedangkan Flory tersenyum hangat waktu melihat kedua orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Papa' dan 'Mama' nya itu berpelukan.

'Kebahagian.. hangat..' ucap gadis kecil itu dalam hati.


	6. Sorry, because I can't

**C. C POV**

Sinar matahari senja merasuki tubuhku, membuat kulitku terlihat berwarna keemasan. Lalu, perasaan hangat kini menyelimutiku, ketika pria bermata_ violet_ ini memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku merasa kehilangan diriku..

'Hangat..' batinku, aku pun terhanyut dalam perasaan ini. Tapi, 'Aku tidak bisa..' sesalku dalam hati. 'Aku tidak bisa bersamanya..'

Aku mendorong tubuhnya dari diriku, pria itu pun kaget dan menatap ke arahku. 'Tatapan itu..' membuatku tak tega padanya. Dan, aku pun membalikan badanku.

"_Gomen, watashi wa dekinai.._" ucapku pada pria berambut _raven_ itu. Sementara itu, Flory menarik lengan bajuku. "_Mama, doushite?_" tanyanya padaku.

Mata _amber_-ku pun memandang hangat ke arah gadis kecil itu, "_Gomen ne,_ Flory.." sesalku sambil memeluknya. Dan, lalu aku beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

'C.C ini adalah pilihan yang tepat,' pikirku dalam hati. 'Kalau kau meneruskannya, mereka.. akan dalam bahaya..'

**Normal POV**

Lelouch yang tadinya memeluk C.C pun kini tercengang. Bagamana tidak? Gadis yang tadinya ia peluk sekarang meninggalkannya? Tatapan kosong terpampampang jelas di wajah pria _kakkoi_ itu, 'Maaf katanya? Untuk apa?' tanya Lelouch pada dirinya sendiri.

Rasa sesak kini menghantui dirinya, seakan ada yang yang salah pada dirinya. Ketika gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. '_Shikashi, naze ga?_'

Perasaan Lelouch pun bercampur tak karuan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar gadis bernama C.C itu. Flory yang daritadi berada di sana pun hanya bisa terheran, melihat prilaku orang dewasa yang menurutnya aneh.

Sampailah Lelouch di gerbang pintu keluarga Lamperoge, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat seorang gadis. C.C tepatnya. Lalu, ia pun kembali berlari untuk menggapai gadis itu.

Usaha yang dilakukan Lelouch pun tak sia-sia, sekarang ia menarik tangan dan mendekap tubuh gadis berambut _lime_ itu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.." bisiknya sambil mengencangkan pelukkannya.

C.C pun melepaskan pelukan Lelouch, dan memandang lirih kearah bola mata _violet _Lelouch, lalu ia mengecup bibir Lelouch lembut. "Maaf.." katanya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Lelouch. Dan, C.C pun memasuki mobil BMW berwarna hitam.

Lelouch masih mematung dan bingung, 'Kenapa?' batinnya. 'Apa maksudmu C.C? aku tidak mengerti..' tanyanya dalam hati. "Tapi, ini.. lembut.." gumamnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

OOooOO

* * *

Malam pun kini telah tiba, sang _Apollo_ sudah tergantikan _Luna Selena_ di langit sana. Bulan yang sekarang terlilihat sangat indah itu, membuat semua mata tak bisa memalingkan pandangan terhadapnya. Bagaimana tidak? Karena bulan yang paling indah adalah bulan musim gugur di Jepang.

Namun, sepertinya keindahan bulan tak dapat dirasakan oleh salah seorang penghuni dikediaman keluarga Lamperouge, Tau kenapa? Karena banyak hal yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dan hal yang paling membuat orang bernama Lelouch Lamperouge ini frustasi adalah gadis aneh yang bernama C.C.

Banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui dirinya, dan semuanya tentang gadis itu. Mulai dari namanya yang terkesaan unik, sifatnya yang juga tak kalah aneh, senyumnya, matanya, dan semua dari drinya yang berhasil membuat hati seorang Lelouch berpaling padanya.

Lalu, ada satu hal yang terlupakan. "Foto itu.." gumam Lelouch tiba-tiba. Kemudian Lelouch mengeluarkan dompet dan mengeluar selembar foto dari dalamnya, 'Lelouch, bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini?' umpatnya dalam hati.

Yang benar benar saja? Ia melupakan tujuan utamanya, yah untuk mencari tahu gadis yang ada dalam foto bersama ibunya. 'Gadis ini mirip dengan C.C, apa jangan-jangan?' batin Lelouch.

'Dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi C.C?' tanyanya dalam hati. '_Ore wa.._' dan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, iya.. tempat itu.." Lelouch pun bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

OOooOO

* * *

**Lelouch POV**

Aku pun begegas menuju suuatu tempat, tempat yang mungkin akan mempertemukanku dengan C.C untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'C.C, kumohon.. kau..'

Lalu aku pun mengemudikan mobilku dengan cepatnya. Dan, sampailah aku disebuah tempat. Tempat yang menjadi tempat bertemunya aku dan C.C untuk pertama kalinya. 'Tokyo Disneyland' kemudian aku memarkirkan mobilku dan memasuki taman bermain itu.

Aku pun berjalan menuju wahana yang pasti akan dinaiki C.C, yah komedi putar tentunya. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganku, ia berkata _"Kalau bukan malam, aku tidak bisa melihat bintangku." I_ni membuat secercah harapan dibenakku, harapan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sesuai dengan dugaanku, aku melihatnya turun dari komedi putar itu. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. Namun, terlihat sosok pria berambut_ silver_ yang menungguinya.

'Siapa pria itu?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Pria ini mengulurkan tangannya pada C.C, mulanya C.C terlihat enggan untuk membiarakan tangannya digandeng pria itu hanya saja pria itu sedikit memaksa C.C. Dan, entah mengapa hal ini membuatku sedikit..

'Cemburu?'

'Bagus Lelouch..'

Aku melihat C.C tersenyum pada pria itu, tapi aku tau senyuman yang ia dia keluarkan itu adalah senyuman palsu, bukan senyuman hangat yang ia berikan untukku. Kakiku pun terus melangkah mendekatinya. Ketika itu, pria berambut _silver_ itu berusaha mencium C.C. Namun, C.C menolaknya. C.C berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu.

"_Yamero!_" bentakku pada pria itu, "Lelouch.." ucap C.C kaget melihat kedatanganku. Pria itu pun melirik kearahku, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, aku menarik C.C dari cengkramannya dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku!" marahku padanya. Pria itu terlihat kesal saat melihat C.C berada dalam pelukanku.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada tunaganku!" kata pria itu.

"Tunangan?" ketika melihat ke arah C.C, ia hanya menunduk dan menatap kosong.

'Apa maksudnya ini?'


	7. Without you

**Lelouch POV**

_Doushite omae no koto o kangaete iru._

_Doushite omae no koto o wasurarenai da naa._

_Doushite, koko wa.. kuraku natta._

_Sorekara, saa.. zenzen shiranakatta._

_Jealous_? Aku? Tidak mungkinkan? Sejak kapan aku memiliki pemikiran setabu ini.. ayolah, Lelouch. Kau harus ingat apa tujuan hidupmu. Bagaimana bisa kau hidup dengan memikirankan gadis aneh yang namanya saja kau tidak tahu? Bahkan ia memiliki inisial untuk namanya

"C.C.." ucapku tanpa sadar. "_Okashi no namae datta, shikashi.._" lalu aku pun mengatupkan bibirku dan memejamkan mata. Seakan, dia ada di sini.. Dan _fragment-fragment_ peristiwa yang terjadi antara aku dengannya kembali terlihat, seperti melihat film yang di putar di DVD. Bersama dengannya serasa berada di dunia yang sangat damai, seakan melihat mimpi yang mustahil.

Dan ketika ia meninggalkanku, terasa seperti jatuh ke lubang gelap tak berdasar. Seperti semua cahaya yang kudapat darinya menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Lalu aku pun kembali membuka mataku, berusaha kembali ke duniaku. Tanpanya, sebelum dia datang dalam hidupku. Kemudian, aku melihat sebuah pajangan di kamarku..

Dan, aku kembali melihat kekenyataan juga tujuan hidupku..

"_Haha ue—_" gumamku sambil melihat lukisan yang terpajang di ruang kamarku. Dalam lukisan itu ada Ibu, Rollo, Nunnally dan aku tentunya. Dan, kami semua terlihat bahagia dalam gambaran nyata dua deminsi itu. Semua kebahagiaan itu berakhir ketika ibu meninggal, semua kesenangan itu tertinggal di dalam lukisan itu.

Aku tertenduk dan menatap lirih kearah cermin yang memantulkan penampakan diriku, satu kata yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini.. 'Menyedihkan' kau terlalu menyedihkan Lelouch. Kau melupakan tujuan awal dari hidupmu hanya karena seorang gadis? Ingatlah Lelouch kau masih memiliki sebuah misi, misi untuk. 'Balas dendam pada orang itu.'

"_Aitsu._."

'Pada orang yang telah membunuh ibu.. jadi, lupakanlah gadis itu..'

OOoooOO

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi ini tak terlihat cerah seperti kemarin, awan mendung menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Suhu yang dingin mencekam seakan meusuk tubuh, seperti duri-duri di tumbuhan kaktus. Langit seakan ingin menupahkan air matanya. Tapi, mungkin ia sedikit ragu dan akhirnya hanya menampakan kesedihannya.

Kemana matahari itu pergi? Apakah dia tertutupi awan?

Kondisi alam saat ini, sangat cocok untuk mengambarkan kondisi Lelouch di hari ini. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi. Namun, tak ada pertanda Lelouch akan bangun dari tidurnya. Dari mimic wajahnya, terkesan dia sedang bermimpi.. Mimpi indah? Bukan terntunya, mungkin mimpi yang sangat buruk. Sampai-sampai, ia ingin bangun tapi tidak bisa.

Mungkin..

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati termpat Lelouch berbaring. "Papa," kata Flory sambil menarik-narik baju Lelouch.

Seketika itu pun Lelouch terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, mendapati seorang anak kecil menatap polos kearahnya sambil menarik kemejanya. "_Papa, Mama doko?_" tanya anak bermata ruby itu padanya.

'DEG' perkataan Flory kembali mengingatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Gadis yang dia pikir bisa dilupakan dalam waktu semalam.

"Papa?" tanya Flory. Lelouch pun menatap lembut anaknya itu, "Papa juga ga tau.."

Flory menatap bingung Lelouch, "Kalo, papa engga tau.. papa harus cari tau.." ucapnya, "Papa.. saying sama mama kan_? Atashi wa Papa to Mama o ashite._." lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Flory, Lelouch pun merasa.. seakan ada secercah cahaya yang memasuki lubang hatinya yang paling dalam, membuat dirinya kembali sadar akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Perasaannya pada gadis misterius yang bernama C.C, suka? sayang? Dan butuh.

'Mungkin, selama ini aku hanya melarikan diri dari masalah.." batinnya. 'Ibu, kau tidak ingin punya anak yang tidak bertanggung jawabkan?' batinnya lagi sambil melirik lukisan keluarganya.

'Aku, mungkinkah telah melakukan kesalahan padanya?' pikir pria _kakkoi_ itu. 'Mana mungkin, aku membiarkan dia menikah dengan orang lain? Ya kan?'

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana kamar pria berambut_ raven_ itu saat ini, ia masih saja terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Papa?" tanya Flory memecahkan keheningan, melihat tingkah Lelouch yang aneh menimbulkan pertanyaan dibenak gadis imut itu, "_Daijoubu?_" tanyanya lagi.

Lelouch pun menatap Flory dengan senyuman, "_Daijoubu._." "_Hontou?_" balas gadis kecil itu.

Pria bermata _violet_ itu pun mengangguk, "Ayo kita cari Mama.." katanya pada Flory.

Flory mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia, "Ayo.."

* * *

Terjemahan Dialog

_Doushite omae no koto o kangaete iru._ : Kenapa aku memikirkan dirimu

_Doushite omae no koto o wasurarenai da naa._ : Kenapa aku tidak dapat melupakanmu

_Doushite, koko wa.. kuraku natta._ : Kenapa, di sini.. menjadi gelap

_Sorekara, saa.. zenzen shiranakatta._ : Dan lagi, entahlah aku sama sekali tak tahu

_Okashi no namae datta, shikashi.._: Nama yang aneh, tapi..

_Haha ue—_ : Ibu

_Aitsu._. : Orang itu

_Papa, Mama doko?_ : Papa, Mama mana?

_Atashi wa Papa to Mama o ashite._. : Aku sayang Papa dan Mama

_Daijoubu._. : Tidak apa-apa

_Hontou?_ : Sungguh?

ooooOOOOoooo

Kore de yosh, sankyuu for read my story~~

Belum sempet bikin terjemahan di chapter sebelumnya –bows-

Pendek? Karena lagi UTS -,-"

Mind to Review?


	8. My Cruel

_**Sekai no Hajimeru**_

_**Chapter VII : My Cruel**_

_**.**_

Kau tau cinta itu, tak semudah yang kau pikirkan..

Dan, tak sesulit yang kau bayangkan..

Tuhan, apa yang kupikirkan dan apa yang kubayangkan?

Bisakah.. aku berharap?

Berharap pada perasaanku.. berharap dia akan membawaku pergi dari sini..

Lalu, menghapus luka yang tengah melandaku..

Bisakah.. aku berharap?

Walau, hanya sedikit?

...

..

.

**C.C POV**

Hari ini masih berjalan seperti biasanya, matahari masih terbit dari timur. Suara nyanyian burung membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Angin pagi kini bertiup dengan eloknya hingga menusuk kulit usangku, seakan merasuki tulang rentanku dan seperti menyelimuti diriku di hari yang suram ini.

Hari ini, kehidupan lamaku pun kumulai.. hidup sebagai anak angkat? Atau 'pembantu' tepatnya. Yah, aku tau.. mereka mengangkatku sebagai anak perempuan di keluarga ini karena mereka ingin menjadikanku budak. Budak yang diperbudak tanpa bayaran, itulah aku.. menyedihkan?

Tentunya 'iya', tapi tak ada orang bisa melihat kesedihanku ini. Malah, orang-orang menganggap aku gadis yang beruntung? Beruntung karena diangkat menjadi bagian keluarga 'Midford' salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Inggris. Memiliki kakak angkat yang merangkap sebagai tunanganku. Dan, mereka pikir aku adalah gadis yang bisa memperoleh semua hal yang kuinginkan?

Lucu sekali bukan? Mereka tak mengerti apa-apa tentangku, orang-orang itu tak tau seberapa inginnya aku kabur dari kehidupan ini. Kehidupan yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan kepalsuan, sampai-sampai aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri saat kakak tiriku berusaha untuk menyentuhku. Namun, tuhan masih menyayangiku.. setidaknya ia masih membiarkanku hidup.. hidup ditengah penderitaan ini.

'Ibu.. coba saja.. kau masih hidup..'

Aku pasti akan hidup bahagia dalam kesederhanaanku bersamamu, aku tak memerlukan apa-apa, bu. Tak perlu baju yang cantik, rumah mewah, ataupun panggilan 'Lady' yang kuperlukan hanyalah kebebasan.. tempatku untuk tinggal. Terkadang aku iri dengan burung, mereka bebas terbang di langit tanpa batas.

_'Watashi wa, tori ni naritai'_

Tik..tik.. tik.. perlahan, terdengar suara air yang berjatuhan dari langit.. sebut saja hujan. Sepertinya, cuaca pun mendukung kesedihanku ataukah Tuhan ikut menangisi penderitaanku? Entahlah.. yang jelas cukup aneh.. hujan turun di musim seperti ini. 'Hujan di musim gugur?'

Suaranya pun terdengar semakin keras layaknya bayi yang sedang menangis, perlahan kudekati jendela kamarku. Kulihat langit yang kini sudah sangat menggelap, menggelap seperti diriku.

TOK TOK TOK! Terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu dari luar, tanpa kubuka pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri. Dan, masuklah sosok pria berambut _silver._

"My dear, C.C aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu.." ucap pria beriris _crimson _itu sambil meletakan _pizza _di atas tempat tidurku, aku melirik ke arahnya.. "Aku tak memerlukannya.." balasku ketus padanya.

Pria itu pun membuka kotak itu, dan menggambil sebuah potongan_ pizza,_ lalu ia melangkah mendekatiku. Dengan cepat aku langsung menjauh darinya dan mengambil gunting yang terletak di ataas meja, "Jangan pernah dekati aku, Mao!" seruku kasar padanya sambil mengarahkan gunting itu ke nadiku.

Kakak tiriku itu pun ketakutan dan melangkah mundur, "B-baik.. C.C aku akan menjauh darimu.. tapi letakan gunting itu.." pintanya padaku. "Tidak.. kau dulu yang pergi.."

Mao pun meletakan kembali pizza itu di kotaknya, "Baik.. aku akan pergi.." ucapnya padaku, "Tapi kau harus makan _pizza_-mu, kau belum makan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu C.C.." katanya lagi sambil menutup pintu.

Saat pintu itu tertutup, aku merasa kehilangan keseimbanganku. Lalu, aku terduduk dilantai yang dingin itu. Kulirik kotak_ pizza_ itu, "Kau kira aku sebodoh itu?" 'Aku tau kau pasti sudah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam makanan itu..'

'Aku lapar.. tapi aku tak ingin memamakannya..' batinku lirih. Orb _amber-_ku melirik boneka kuning yang ada di atas meja belajarku, kuambil boneka itu dan kupeluk erat.

"_Chizu-kun.._ kau tau.. aku.." ucapku sedih..

Tes, air mataku menetes? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang salah denganku? Tiba-tiba saja, sosok pria berambut _raven _muncul dibenakku. Iris _violet-_nya menatap lembut ke arahku, tangan besarnya memelukku dengan hangatnya. Dan, bibir halusnya..

'Menciumku..' batinku sambil menyentuh bibirku dengan jari telunjukku.

Aku, baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu.. tapi mengapa aku merasa seperti sudah lama mengenalnya?

_Deg!_ Aku pun merasakan debaran aneh merajang di jantungku. "Apa yang salah denganku, _Chizu-kun.._" ucapku sambil membenamkan wajah merahku pada boneka kuning itu.

oOOo

**Normal POV**

Malam pun kini tiba, hujan dari pagi menghiasi kota Kyoto pun tak kurun berhenti. Mungkin ini yang namanya hujan sepanjang hari? Bulan dan bintang pun tak terlihat terpajang di langit yang kelam itu. Disebuah rumah yang cukup megah, tampak sesosok wanita yang ke luar dari jendela? Gadis berambut lime itu memanjat pagar besi yang kira-kira tingginya tiga meter itu? Apakah dia berencana untuk kabur? Sepertinya iya..

Buk! Gadis itu pun tergelincir saat menruni sisi luar pagar tersebut, pasti bahunya terasa sakit saat membentam aspal yang keras itu. "I-itaii" keluhnya pelan, tapi ia tak berlama-lama mengeluh dengan rasa sakit itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia berlari menerobos hujan yang lebat itu.

Ia berlari layaknya orang yang dikejar-kejar penjahat? Perampok? Atau bahkan kematian? Gaun putih pendek yang dipakai kini berubah menjadi abu-abu, rambut panjangnya pun basah seperti kain pel. Benar-benar sangat kacau untuk menggambarkan seorang gadis.

Dengan langkah pincangnya ia berjalan di tengah hujan yang lebat itu, kakinya melangkah dan terus melangkah. Layaknya orang yang tanpa arah tujuan, seperti tersesat dan tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Ia terus melangkah sampai dia tak sanggup untuk melangkah lagi sekarang.

Pandangannya pun kabur, dan semuanya menjadi gelap dimatanya. Gadis itu pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia merasa ia akan mati sebentar lagi?

Ketika gadis bermata amber itu berpikiran dirinya akan terjatuh, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. 'Hangat..' batin gadis itu. Entah siapa orang yang menolongnya itu.. yang jelas tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"To..long.." ucap gadis itu lirih dalam pelukan orang yang entah siapa itu..

* * *

_Yosh, saya balik lagi desu.. gomen ne for late post ^^V_

_Hmm, sebanarnya banyak masalah yang melanda saya akhir-akhir ini.. jadi kehilangan mood untuk menulis.. (-")_

_Tapi, saya sangat berterimakasih pada minna-san karena mau nge-review dan mendukung tulisan saya.._

_Arigatou gozaimashita_

_And for the last, Mind to Review?_


	9. Hallucinations

**_Sekai no Hajimeru_**

**_Chapter VII : __H__allucinations_**

* * *

"_To..long.."_

"_To—long, aku Le—louch.."_

**Lelouch POV**

Kini fajar pun telah tiba, terlihat sang Matahari sudah duduk disinggahsananya. Angin dingin menerbangkan dedauan kering layaknya alunan lagu sendu. Sekarang, aku berdiri di depan jendela seperti orang bodoh. Memandangi dedaunan yang berterbangan layaknya orang yang putus asa, melihat seakan ini adalah akhir dari dunia.

'_Omae wa doko?_'1 batinku.

'_Doushite, ore wa omae o mitsukerenai?_2'

"Kau tau," ucapku. "Seberapa besar kau mengisi hatiku.." gumamku sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, dengan langkah gusar aku pun melangkah untuk membuka pintu itu.

CKLEEK! Pintu kamarku pun terbuka, kulihat sosok adik kecilku yang memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, onii-sama.._"3 ucapnya padaku.

Aku pun tersenyum, "_Ohayou, Nunnally_."4 Balasku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Nunnally pun menatapku heran, "_Onii-sama, doushite desuka?_"5 tanyanya padaku, "_C.C-san no koto desuka?_"6 tanyanya lagi.

Aku pun terdiam sambil menunduk, memandangi lantai kamarku.

PLUUK! Tiba-tiba saja Nunnally memelukku dengan lembut, "_Onii-sama, C.C-san no koto suki desune.._"7 ucapnya pelan padaku.

"_Sore wa ii to omoimasu yo, suki no koto tte—_"8

Aku pun kembali terdiam, "Nunnally.."

Nunnally pun tersenyum ke arahku, "_Ganbatte kudasai, onii-sama.._"9 katanya lagi padaku, aku pun mengangguk sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ah, iya.. _onii-sama_, kemarin Euphy-_neesama_ menelepon. Dia minta agar kita berkunjung ke rumahnya.,,"

Aku pun menatap bingung kea rah Nunnally, "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia bertengkar dengan Suzaku?" tanyaku cemas. Mengingat jarang sekali kakakku yang satu itu, meminta kami untuk berkunjung ke kediamannya. 'Suzaku.. apa lagi yang kau lakukan..' pikirku.

"Ha..haha.." tiba-tiba saja tawa kecil ke luar dari mulut mungil Nunnally. "_Nii-sama_, Euphy-_neesama_ tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Suzaku-_san_.." ucapnya seakan tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Jadi, _Nii-sama_ tidak perlu cemas seperti itu." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku pun menghela napasku, "Lalu? Kenapa dia meminta kita berkunjung?" tanyaku pada Nunnally.

Nunnally pun tersenyum lagi , "Suzaku-_san _bilang, _nee-sama_ sedang mengidam ingin bertemu kita.."

"Oh, mengidam?" ucapku asal. "Hah? Tunggu, maksudmu.. Euphy..?"

Nunnally pun mengagguk, "Euphy-_neesama.._ hamil…" kata Nunnally sambil tersenyum bahagia.

OooOOOooO

**Normal POV**

Siang hari ini tak terlihat suram seperti kemarin, hari ini cuaca sedikit terasa hangat walaupun di musim gugur. Telihat, anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya di taman kota. Sepanjang jalan raya menuju taman kota tersebut tampak sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam melaju dengan cepatnya. Kemana kah tujuan mobil itu? Taman? Sepertinya bukan.

Mobil hitam itu, melewati taman kota dengan kencangnya menuju jalan berkelok kea rah pegunungan. Dan, mobil itu berhenti di depan pagar kayu yang bertuliskan _'Kururugi Jinja'_ setelah pemilik mobil_ sport_ itu memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik, si pemuda berambut raven itu langsung menggendong seorang gadis dan mendudukannya di atas kursi roda.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, Rollo.." panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink p_anjang. "_Nee-sama_.." jawab kedua anak kembar itu sambil berjalan menuju orang yang memanggil mereka itu.

Sementara itu, Lelouch hanya bisa tersenyum lembut ketika melihat kedua adik kandungnya senang. "Selamat ya, Euphy.." ucap Lelouch pada Euphemia, "Kuharap, anakmu bisa segera lahir ke dunia ini.." lanjutnya lagi..

"Pfftt.." Euphy pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya, ketika mendengar Lelouch berkata seperti itu. "Kau, ini.. benar-benar tidak pandai mengucapkan selamat.. yak an, Suzaku?" tutur Euphemia sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya.

"Iya, kau benar Yuffii." Balas Suzaku sambil tersenyum kearah Lelouch. Mendengarkan perkataan dari kakak tiri dan teman masa kecil sekaligus saudara iparnya itu, Lelouch pun terdiam.. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud sepasang suami-istri itu. 'Apa maksudnya, aku kurang berbasa-basi?' pikirnya.

"Hah, aku rasa kau tak perlu memikirkan maksud perkataanku Lelouch." Ucap gadis berambut _pink _itu. "Ayo masuk.." ajaknya sambil menarik tangan suami dan adiknya itu.

Lelouch pun memasuki tempat yang bergaya Jepang itu, _'Kururugi Jinja'_ adalah kuil peninggalan dari leluhurnya Suzaku, setelah menikah dengan Euphemia. Suzaku diangkat menjadi penjaga sekaligus pemilik dari kuil tersebut. Dikawasan kuil yang terlihat sangat bersih, damai, dan asri itu. Terdapat rumah tradisional Jepang yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal pasangan muda itu.

SREEK! Suzaku pun membuka pintu pagar kediaman rumahnya yang masih berada dalam kawasan kuil itu. Tampaklah seorang _miko _berambut hitam panjang.

"_Okaerinasaimase_, Kururugi-_sama._."10 ucap_ miko_11itu pada Suzaku dan Euphy.

"_Tadaima.._"12 balas mereka bersamaan. "Kaguya, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu dari Tokyo.." ucap Suzaku.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kaguya itu pun melirik kearah Lelouch, Rollo, dan Nunnally. "Mereka bertiga adalah adikku, jadi tolong layani mereka dengan baik ya. Kaguya-_chan_.." sela Euphy sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kaguya pun mengangguk meng-iya-kan permintaan Euphemia, lalu ia mengantar Nunnally dan Rollo menuju kamar tamu. Sementara itu, Lelouch masih sibuk memandangi kolam ikan yang berada di halaman rumah khas Jepang itu.

"Lelouch, ayo masuk.." panggil kakaknya itu, Lelouch pun melirik ke arah Euphemia. "Nanti, aku akan masuk.." balasnya.

"Oh, begitu? Eh, iya Lelouch.. dibelakang kuil, kira-kira satu kilometer dari sana.. baru saja ditemukan sumber mata air panas. Rencananya bulan depan Suzaku ingin menjadikannya _onsen_..13 " ucap Euphy. "Kau, cobalah berendam di sana.. mungkin dengan berendam.. kau bisa melupakan masalahmu.." lanjutnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Baiklah, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.." balas Lelouch sambil tersenyum ke arah kakaknya yang cemas itu.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, di saat semua orang sudah terlelap di dunia mimpinya masing-masing. Tampak seorang pria ber-_hakama_14 berjalan mingingap-indap dengan _surippa_15-nya. Tentunya, pria itu bukan pencuri.. mungkin ia berlagak aneh seperti itu karena dia tak ingin membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur?

"Lelouch-_sama_, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?" tanya gadis bermbut hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Lelouch.

"Ee?" Lelouch pun kaget, "Aku berencana untuk ke sumber air panas. Kau sendiri?" tanya Lelouch langsung.

Kaguya pun terlihat bingung, "Sebenarnya.. aku sedang mencari Nona itu, Lelouch-_sama._." jawab _miko _itu.

Lelouch pun mengerutkan alisnya, "Nona?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, tidak.. kalau Lelouch-_sama _ingin ke sana, Anda harus mengikuti jalan yang ada lampionnya.." jawab gadis itu seakan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Lelouch-_sama._." ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Lelouch. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, tapi itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Lelouch. Ya kan?

Lelouch pun berjalan menuju tempat sumber mata air panas yang dibilang Euphemia siang tadi. Dengan mengikuti lampion dan sinar bulan dengan mudah dan cepatnya Lelouch menemukan tempat itu. Lalu, pria _kakkoii _itu pun mulai membuka sehelai hakama yang ia kenakan, setelah melipat rapih _hakama _disamping handuk yang dibawanya. Ia pun berendam di air panas itu.

Kalian tahu? Mengapa Lelouch memutuskan berendam di malam hari? Alasan pertama, jarang ada orang yang bangun di jam yang seperti ini sebut saja tengah malam, jadi ia bisa berendam dengan tenang dan damai. Alasan kedua, karena bulan di malam itu terlihat sangat indah dan bulat.. sungguh pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jadi, tak ada salahnyakan berendam sam _otsukimi_?16

"Hmm.. segarnya.." gumam Lelouch ditengah keheningan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha mencari ketenangan dalam dirinya sendiri.

Semakin ia menutup mata, semakin sunyi yang ia rasa. Dan, sebuah titik terang muncul di dalam benaknya. Seperti _puzzle_ yang tersusun di tempatnya yang benar, bayangan gadis itu kembali merasuki pikirannya. Layaknya virus yang menyebar dengan cepatnya, kini kenangannya bersama gadis itu mulai memenuhi hatinya.

Rasanya, benar-benar bercampur aduk.. mulai dari senang, sedih, dan sesak. 'Walau seperti itu..' tapi entah mengapa, 'Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya..' batin Lelouch.

'Bisakah, aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Walau hanya sekali, aku berjanji tak akan melepaskannya lagi.' Batinnya lagi.

Saat mulai membuka matanya, pria beriris _violet _itu merasa kalau ada orang yang memeluknya dengan erat? Tapi siapa?

Kekita pria_ kakkoii_ itu merasa mata telah terbuka dengan sempurna, dilihatnya mata _amber_ yang menatapnya lirih. Mata, rambut, dan harum dari gadis itu terasa tak asing dibenak Lelouch. 'Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi?' pikirnya.

'Apa karena aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku berkyal seperti ini?' pikir Lelouch lagi.

Lalu, gadis berambut_ lime_ itu menyentuh pipi Lelouch dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Seketika itu pria beriris_ violet _itu merasakan pipinya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

'Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?' pikirnya sambil menyentuh rambut panjang basah gadis itu.

'Seseorang, tolong jelaskan padaku!' teriak Lelouch dalam hati sambil memeluk erat gadis itu.

* * *

Terjemahan Dialog

1 '_Omae wa doko?_' : 'Kau dimana?'

2 '_Doushite, ore wa omae o mitsukerenai? : _'Kenapa, aku tak bisa menemukanmu?'

3 "_Ohayou gozaimasu, onii-sama.._" : "Selamat pagi, Kakak (laki-laki)"

4 "_Ohayou, Nunnally_." : "Pagi, Nunnally."

5 "_Onii-sama, doushite desuka?_" : "Kakak, kenapa?"

6 "_C.C-san no koto desuka?_" : "Tentang nona C.C kah?"

7 "_Onii-sama, C.C-san no koto suki desune.._" : "Kakak, suka kak C.C kan?"

8 "_Sore wa ii to omoimasu yo, suki no koto tte—_" : "Saya pikir itu hal yang bagus, tentang perasaan suka.."

9 , "_Ganbatte kudasai, onii-sama.._" : "Semangat ya, kakak."

10 "_Okaerinasaimase_, Kururugi-_sama._." : Okaerinasaimase bentuk sopan dari okaerinasai "Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Kururugi."

11 _Miko: _pendeta wanita (Shinto)

12 _Tadaima..: _"Saya pulang."

13 _onsen_. : pemandian air panas

14 _Hakama_ : pakaian khas Jepang (untuk laki-laki)

15 _Surippa _: selop yang digunakan untuk di rumah

16 _Otsukimi _: melihat bulan

* * *

_Yo, mina-san~ saya update lagi.._

_My.. my.. sebenernya saya kurang suka kalau dialog dalam bahasa jepang yang pake keigo (bentuk sopan) harus diubah ke dalam bahasa indonesia, karena nuansa aslinya jadi hilang.. _

_Well, ini perkerjaan berat seorang penerjemah lho.._

_Di chapter ini saya harap kalian, masih menyukai cerita saya._

_Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua~_

_And for the last, Mind to Review? ^_^_


End file.
